Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Sluginey
Tak, tak... Kolejne opowiadanie. Lecz to będzie bardziej jako Test. Daję swoim opowiadaniom przedostatnią lub ostatnią szansę. Jeżeli komuś się spodoba i chciałby wystąpić niech piszę w komentarzu lub na tablicy. Jak będzie 5 komentarzy przy pierwszym rozdziale to napiszę drugi. Rozdział I Slugterra Ah... Wakacje, najlepszy czas w ciągu roku, najlepszy by pograć w... Slugterrę! Czyli karcianą grę online, która jest jedną z najsławniejszych gier! Nie pamiętam od jak dawna w to gram, ale zaczęło się od tego, że dostałem maila od jakiegoś anonima, w którym był pewien tajemniczy link który przekierował mnie do strony z plikami gry, i wtedy ją pobrałem i aż do teraz gram. Na 5 435 546 234 graczy, jestem na 11 miejscu! Lecz dopiero od miejsca 10, ranking się tak na prawdę liczy i wyświetla na całym świecie... Dzisiaj mam szansę, gdy wygram pojedynek z aktualnym "władcą" 10 miejsca, sam na nie wejdę. Wtedy na całym świecie, na 10 miejscu będzie u wszystkich widniał nick "Raixo"... Ah... Ale zamiast marzyć, od razu spróbowałem... Mam tylko jedną szansę, więc przed walką się uzbroiłem. Mam specjalną kartę miejsca, specjalne ulepszenia, nowy model Blastera, a w poprzedniej walce zyskałem Śluzaka Medyka! Nie mogę przegrać tej walki! Gdy już byłem gotów, kliknąłem "Graj!" i rozpoczęło się... Walczyłem z jakimś Ghulostrzelcem, miał 46 kart z czego jego najlepsza jednosta ataku składała się z: Neurozakażacza, Necroshade'a, Smuggleta, Tempesto i... Goon Doca... Miał bardzo dobry skład ale jedynie kogo mogłem się obawiać to Goon Doc. Był to lider tego gracza, na dodatek na lvlu 49 a jedyna moja karta która była podobnego poziomu była karta Tazerlinga. Moja drużyna, prócz z Tazerlinga i Medyka składała się jeszcze z Sonica, Brudnego Łobuza i Negashade'a. Po chwili jednak dopiero rozpoczęła się walka - Użyłem najlepszej karty terenu - Dom, która dodawała moim Śluzakom +10 ataku, a przeciwnikowi odejmowało 4 ataku, następnie użyłem karty Śluzaka Fandango, który dodawał Śluzakom po +2 do obrony a na koniec wykorzystałem kartę Vinedrilla, która usuwa wszelkie ataki ze strony Neurozakażaczy. Gdy przyszła kolej przeciwnika, użył on swojej widocznie jedynej takiej karty która nosiła nazwę: Mroczna Woda, wzmacniała Ghule w ataku +12 i odejmowała Śluzakom 5... Gdy przyszła kolej na mnie, zacząłem atak Tazerlingiem, ale przeciwnik skontrował Goon Dociem, na moje nieszczęście Goon Doc wygrał z moim Tazerlingiem i zghulował go przez co przez 5 kolejnych tur nie mogłem używać swojego najsilniejszego stwora, przeciwnik znowu zaatakował Goon Dociem lecz skontrowałem Medykiem... Wtedy rozpoczął się proces ghulowania mojego Medyka, ale zarazem Goon Doc przeciwnika ulegał procesowi uleczania... W tym samym czasie mój Medyk został zghulowany, co Goon Doc przeciwnika uleczony, obaj nie mogliśmy używać swoich leczących/ghulujących Śluzaków przez pięć tur... Gdybym użył teraz Karty Fuzyjnej wygrałbym, więc zaryzykowałem i użyłem tej karty... Fuzji dokonał Sonic i Negashade, powalając dwa Ghule przeciwnika, przez co tym samym wygrałem, bo nie został mu już żaden Ghul którym mógłby atakować, za to mi jeszcze tak - Brudny Łobuz... Wtedy tak się cieszyłem, że aż sąsiedzi mnie usłyszeli ale cóż... Za wejście do głównego rankingu wszystkie moje Śluzaki otrzymały 15 lvli, i na dodatek mój Negashade stał się Strażnikiem Medium! Przez co dostał kilka bonusów, ale skoro stał się Strażnikiem to oznaczało, że mój Negashade ma największy lvl ze wszystkich Śluzaków Medium jakie inni mają! Po tej walce również uzyskałem kartę Śluzaka Wytapiacza... No po prostu lepiej być nie mogło, wtedy zacząłem pnąć się wyżej i walczyłem z coraz to trudniejszymi przeciwnikami. Po jakimś czasie wkroczyłem na miejsce 7, ale by dostać się na miejsce 6 musiałem pokonać Śluzostrzelca o nicku "GROM", spróbowałem lecz... Jego drużyna po prostu mnie powaliła, miał Medyka który był Śtrażnikiem Światła... Nie miałem szans, każdy jego Śluzak był na wyższym lvlu. Gdy z nim przegrałem, tym samym zamknęły się dla mnie wrota na pierwsze miejsce... Przynajmniej na razie, kolejną szansę dostanę za pół roku. Byłem załamany no ale cóż... Sprawdziłem która jest godzina... Była 22! Grałem w Slugterrę około 12 godzin! Po całym dniu grania, postanowiłem pójść się... przewietrzyć, więc wyszedłem na dwór i zacząłem się przechadzać pomiędzy światłami latarń. Po jakieś dłuższej chwili, nagle poczułem czyiś uścisk na swoim ramieniu. - Chodź ze mną, mam Ci coś do przekazania... - Powiedział tajemniczy człowiek, a dłoń która mnie trzymała ustąpiła. Wtedy odwróciłem się i zauważyłem jakiegoś wysokiego chłopaka w czarnym płaszczu, który coś pod nim trzymał, następnie ruszył naprzód, nie zwykłem zadawać się z takimi ludźmi, choć coś mi mówiło, że mogę mu zaufać, więc poszedłem za nim, po chwili znaleźliśmy się przy wejściu do kanałów, chłopak zaczął wchodzić więc ja również. Po chwili chłopak nagle się zatrzymał, przy jakimś fotelu i odwrócił się do mnie. - Kim jesteś? - Spytałem. - Jestem... Stwórcą gry o nazwie Slugterra. Nie ma czasu więc spytam krótko - Czy jesteś graczem o nicku Raixo, który aktualnie jest na 7 miejscu w rankingu? - Odpowiedział, byłem bardzo zdziwiony i myślałem najpierw, że to żart ale czułem w tej odpowiedzi prawdę, i powagę w pytaniu więc odpowiedziałem krótko - Tak to ja. - Nie wyczuwam kłamstwa w twoich słowach więc... Masz. - Powiedział, po czym zza płaszcza wyciągnął coś... Gdy się przyjrzałem temu czemuś, rozpoznałem w tym... Żółte Śluzaczątko! Ale to przecież nie możliwe! Przecież to jest tylko w grze! Sam nie wiem dlaczego ale wziąłem te "stworzenie". - Slugterra to nie jest po prostu gra... Sam się o tym przekonasz zjeżdżając w tej windzie... Dbaj dobrze o swoje Śluzaczątko - Dodał, a ja patrzyłem się w swojego stwora, ale gdy podniosłem głowę, by spytać się o więcej rzeczy typu "Jak?" tajemniczego chłopaka już nie było, a przede mną była tylko winda... Rozdział II Dwa Światy Po chwili przemyśleń postanowiłem ruszyć rzekomą windą. Usiadłem na fotelu, zapiąłem pas i kliknąłem w czerwony guzik po mojej prawej stronie. Winda wydała dźwięk jakby się rozpędzała ale zaraz ucichła... Pomyślałem, że może coś jest zepsute ale po chwili jednak winda ruszyła z zawrotną prędkością, przemijałem przez dużo zakrętów i im niżej zjeżdżałem tym bardziej ziemia którą znam na codzień zanikała. A gdy spojrzałem w dół, coraz bardziej przybliżał się do mnie nie znany teren, byłem bardzo zdziwiony i zszokowany, że Slugterra naprawdę istnieje, ale zdziwienie i zachwyt przerwała awaria Windy... Nagle się mocno zaczęła trząść i obijać o skały wokół mnie, części zaczęły przez to odpadać, a linka, po której winda zjeżdżała zaczęła się rozrywać... Wtedy Winda zaczęła po prostu spadać, a gdy już znajdowałem się dosłownie nad ziemią, Winda automatycznie uruchomiła spadochron ale ten na niezbyt wiele się zdał, ponieważ od razu się przedziurawił. Gdy Winda zderzyła się z ziemią to zgniotła się i zaczęła dymić... Zacząłem się czołgać by być jak najdalej od Windy, ale nie do końca zdążyłem... Winda eksplodowała rozlatując się na kawałki a eksplozja lekko mnie dosięgła wypychając dalej... - Gdzie ja... - Powiedziałem cicho, mrugając i rozglądając się... Byłem w jakieś celi którą przed wyściem chroniły energetyczne barierki. Nie wiedziałem co ja tu robię, co to za miejsce... Próbowałem sobie coś przypomnieć ale gdy tylko próbowałem zaczynała straszliwie boleć mnie głowa. - Ah, więc już się obudziłeś... - Powiedział, jakiś mężczyzna z nienaturalnie białą skórą na krześle, odwracając się do mnie. - Kim jesteś? - Spytałem, a mężczyzna tylko lekko się zaśmiał i powiedział. - To nie jest istotne, ważniejsze jest kim jesteś ty... - I po tych słowach dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, że jako pierwszy mam się przedstawić. - Jestem... - Zacząłem, ale... Nie pamiętałem swojego imienia, nie pamiętałem kim byłem... - ... Nie pamiętam, jak się nazywam... -Dokończyłem, a mężczyzna spojrzał się na mnie podejrzliwie. - Hm... Czyżby Amnezja? Czy próbujesz mnie po prostu wrobić? Ehh... Nie ważne, jestem znany jako Doktor Blakk. - Przedstawił się. - Dobra, koniec tych formalności. Od dzisiaj pracujesz dla mnie, jeżeli masz jakieś sprzeciwy, to możesz sobie z tym pogadać z moim Grimmstone'm. - Oznajmił "Blakk" po czym nagle wyciągnął dziwny pistolet, w którym był ciemno szary-karminowy stwór który wydawał jakieś dzikie dźwięki. Gdy przyjrzałem się temu potworowi, wydawało mi się, że gdzieś już go widziałem... - Więc? - Dopytał się. - Nie, nie mam żadnych sprzeciwów. - Odpowiedziałem, choć sam nie wiedziałem na co się tak na prawdę godzę. Wtedy Blakk się lekko uśmiechnął, podszedł do biurka i z szafki wyciągnął pistolet lekko podobny do tego, z którego nie dawno do mnie celował i rzucił mi przez kraty. - Dobry wybór... W Blasterze we Wnyce masz już jednego z moich Ghuli - Hop Jacka. Twoja Mecha-Bestia czeka na Ciebie w garażu w sektorze 5B. Gdy odnajdziesz już sektor, czekaj tam. - Rzekł Blakk ponownie fałszywie się uśmiechając i wyłączając elektryczne kraty, po tym niepewnie ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia w poszukiwaniu sektora 5B. Podczas przechadzki między różnymi wejściami i strażnikami patrzyłem się ciąglę na agresywnego stwora... Tego również skądś kojarzyłem ale nie wiedziałem skąd. Gdy szedłem tak zamyślony i wpatrzony w stwora, nawet nie zauważyłem, że już dawno minąłem sektor 5B! Wtedy szybko zawróciłem i zacząłem biec do tego właśnie sektora, po chwili byłem już przy nim, a wszędzie byli różni żołnierze, gdy już byłem prawie przy wejściu, przewróciłem się, usłyszałem za sobą jakiś śmiech. Okazało się, że któryś z żołnierzy podłożył mi nogę... Z rąk wypadł mi Blaster a z niego Wnyka z Ghulem o ile dobrze pamiętam. Nagle zacząłem być strasznie wkurzony, po prostu jakbym chciał wszystkich śmiejących się w okół pozabijać, spojrzałem się na Ghula, a to wyglądało jakby on patrzył się na mnie... Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to chyba przez niego byłem wkurzony... Jakby przesyłał mi swoją agresję, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobiłem i otrząsłem się, zabrałem Ghula zanim uciekł, włożyłem do zamykającej się czerwonej Wnyki, podniosłem Blaster i poszedłem dalej jakby nic się nie stało. Weszłem do Garażu a tam wszędzie byli żołnierze którzy stali na baczność obok dziwnych mechanicznych zwierząt, nie było żadnego żołnierza obok Czarno-czerwonego Mecha-Konia więc pomyślałem, że to jest mój stwór i podszedłem do niego... Ustałem tak jak pozostali żołnierze a po kilku minutach nagle na wielkim ekranie przed wszystkimi ukazał się Blakk. - No więc, ruszacie na misje w celu podboju Jaskini Ognistego Stawu, jeżeli nie przejmiecie jej dla mnie wszyscy skończycie pożywką dla Ghuli! A, i właśnie, dajcie nowemu kilka... - Powiedział, po czym ekran wygasł a wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić na mechaniczne bestie, więc ja zrobiłem tak samo, nagle ściana jakby się podniosła i wszyscy ruszyli, najpierw miałem kłopoty ze sterowaniem i odpalaniem ale po chwili się przyzwyczaiłem... Rozdział III Trudne dezycje Podczas jazdy miotało mną na różne strony, Bestia na której jechałem tak skakała, że o mało z niej nie spadłem, trudno się ją kontrolowało. Byłem ostatni, prawie że już gubiłem wszystkich a co za tym idzie - drogę. Nagle ktoś zwolnił i podjechał do mnie, nie wyglądał tak jak wszyscy inni, tak jak ja nie miał na sobie tego munduru, który wszyscy nosili. - Nowy, prawda? Kliknij fioletowy guzik, pomaga w jeździe, a tak poza tym - masz. - Powiedział do mnie nieznajomy po czym rzucił i w moją stronę jakby pas z tymi czerwonymi "Wnykami" w których były Ghule. Ponownie prawie bym spadł, ponieważ jedną ręką musiałem się trzymać pojazdu a drugą złapać pas... Ale potem było już tylko lżej. Założyłem pas i skorzystałem z rady nieznajomego - kliknąłem fioletowy guzik i wtedy moje nogi przymocowały się do Bestii, praktycznie nie mogły się oderwać. - Dzięki, jak się nazywasz, i co to są za Bestie na których jeździmy? Ja jestem Vaoru, Vaoru Raizen. - Powiedziałem przedstawiając się. - Matthew Proust, ale mów mi Matt. A te "Bestie" zwą się Mecha-Bestiami. Skoro już wszystko wiesz, to narka! - Rzekł Matt, po czym przyśpieszył wyprzedzając mnie, lecz dzięki jego radzie mogłem już normalnie jeździć, więc dogoniłem resztę i jechałem dalej. Po jakimś dłuższym czasie dojechaliśmy do niesamowitego miejsca, w którym były wielkie odłakmi skalne, a pod nimi lawa... Tak jak wszyscy, wyłączyłem Mecha i zsiadłem z niego i rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Na jakiejś większej skale lekko odizolowanej od lawy mieściło się miasto. - Ekhem, mieszkańcy Miasta Jaskini Ognistego Stawu! Ogłaszam, że Blakk Industries przejmuję te Jaskinie! - Krzyknął jeden z "mundurowców" po czym wystrzelił dziwnego Ghula w górę który świecił czerwonymi światłami. Prawie wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, tylko nieliczni zaczęli się przeciwstawiać ale każdy tego pożałował... - Hej! Nie pozwólcie im uciec ze Śluzakami, przydadzą się do mutacji! - Krzyknął kolejny z mundurowców. Zwracając się do mnie i do kilku innych, w tym Matta. Wtedy musiałem coś zrobić więc załadowałem jakiegoś Ghula i wystrzeliłem w ludzi uciekających ze "Śluzakami". Ku mojemu szczęściu trafiłem i to Ghulem który widocznie jest przeznaczony do takich rzeczy - Był to Ghul który wystrzelił z pyska czarną maź która przykuła do skały uciekających. - Hmm... Dobra robota nowy. - Powiedział jeden z żołnierzy do mnie. Gdy podszedłem do tych ludzi i spojrzałem na Śluzaki... Wydawało mi się, że robię coś złego, a te Śluzaki... były w niebieskich Wnykach, nie w czerwonych jak Ghule, na dodatek nie wyglądały jak potwory, wyglądały na przyjazne, były przestraszone... Gdy się w nie tak wpatrywałem zacząłem dostrzegać między nimi a Ghulami pewne podobieństwo, lecz jednak to nie było to samo. Gdy jeden z żołnierzy zaczął zabierać Pojemnik ze Śluzakami, przypomniało mi się coś... Tajemniczy mężczyzna, dostałem coś podobnego do tego... Wtedy wyjąłem z kieszeni, małe żółte stworzonko i patrzyłem na nie, Ghule wyglądały jakby chciały te stworzenie pożreć, po prostu były wściekłe... Wtedy podszedł do mnie Matt. - To... Śluzaczątko! Skąd je masz? A zresztą, lepiej je schowaj zanim ktoś zauważy. - Szepnął. Tak więc tak jak powiedział tak też zrobiłem... I kojarzyłem skądś tą nazwę... Śluzaczątko... Coś mi to mówiło choć nie mogłem nic sobie przypomnieć, wtedy Matt wyrwał mnie na bok. - Hmm... Nie wyglądasz jakbyś był stąd, mało się orientujesz co wszystko czym jest i masz na sobie "Ziemskie ciuchy"... Czy grałeś w grę online "Slugterra"? - Spytał się mnie, wtedy coraz więcej rzeczy mi się przypominało, rzeczywiście nie pochodzę stąd i grałem w grę o takiej nazwie... - T-Tak... Grałem, byłem na 7 miejscu nick to chyba był... R... a... i... Raixo! - Krzyknąłem. - Raixo? Kojarzę, to Ty byłeś tym graczem który ze mną przegrał o miejsce w rankingu, mój nick: GROM. - Rzekł. Choć to mało sobie przypominałem. - Wiesz... Chyba można Ci zaufać więc... Tak na prawdę nie cierpię Ghuli, Blakka i tego co robi. To jest złe lecz... Zostałem tu zaciągnięty siłą a przeciwstawić się samemu nie mogę, musiałem mieć kogoś do pomocy i... Moglibyśmy się stąd wydostać i zrobić coś, by pochamować działania Blakka, bo jeżeli dalej tak będzie to cała Slugterra stanie się jego! - Oznajmił. Wtedy wszystko do mnie dotarło i zacząłem sobie to układać w głowie. - D-Dobra... Pomogę Ci, ale we dwóch ich pokonamy? - Spytałem. - Ta, Ci tutaj nie są tacy mocni, o ile potrafi się trzymać Blaster i załadować Śluzaka, w przeciwnym razie są trudni... Ale to przecież żadna filozofia, nie? - Powiedział. - Na 3, ładujesz jakiegoś Ghula i strzelasz. Tym razem to im musimy zabrać Śluzaki, by oni nie dostarczyli ich Blakkowi. - Dodał. - Więc... 1, 2, 3! - Krzyknął i wtedy załadowałem jakiegoś fioletowo-zielonego Ghula i wystrzeliłem, lecz niestety... Ghul trafił w jakiegoś Mecha, a nie w ludzi... Wtedy wszyscy się zorientowali o naszym ataku i zaczęli nas atakować. Matt wystrzelił fioletowego Ghula z zielonymi kolcami który po transformacji również tymi kolcami zaatakował i przybił niektórych do ścian. Nie byłem pewien co mam robić... Byłem odsłonięty, łatwo było mnie trafić, za to Proust był schowany za skałą, więc ogień szybko skupił się na mnie. Dostałem od silnego stwora, który mnie odepchnął a następnie związany przez Pająko-podobnego Ghula. Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ale wtedy Proust wyskoczył i strzelił Ghulem-piłą. który rozciął pajęczyne i powędrował dalej raniąc jednego z żołnierzy, wtedy Matt pobiegł dalej i wyskoczył wystrzeliwując Ghula który kręcił się niczym kula armatnia i wszystkich wypchał na daleką odległość. Po tym wziął Pojemnik na Śluzaki, wsiadł na Mecha, więc ja też (Włączyłem oczywiście opcje przymocowania) i pojechaliśmy, lecz kilka żołnierzy siedziało nam na ogonie i strzelało Ghulami, ledwo ich unikałem. Nie wiedziałem co mam robić ale chciałem się przydać, wtedy nagle z kieszeni mojej bluzy zaczęło wydobywać się żółte światło, wtedy spojrzałem na moje Śluzaczątko... Lecz tak na prawdę, już go tam nie było, zamieniło się w żółtego Śluzaka z szarym pancerzem. Spojrzałem się na niego i pomyślałem "teraz albo nigdy" i załadowałem do Blastera. Wystrzeliłem go ale nie poleciał w tą stronę co chciałem... Już myślałem, że zawaliłem ale Śluzak odbił się od ściany i uderzył w nogę jednego Mecha która się zniszczyła, wtedy Mech zaczął zwalniać a żołnierz jadący za nim uderzył w niego i również się zatrzymał. - Wow, nieźle. Ciekawi mnie co to za Śluzak... - Powiedział Matt. - Szkoda, że go straciłem... - Powiedziałem po cichu, ale Matt widocznie to usłyszał. - Nie straciłeś, Śluzaki powracają do swoich właścicieli... Zazwyczaj. - Rzekł. - A co z Ghulami? - Spytałem. - Ghule... Są inne, choć wykazują podobieństo do Śluzaków, to jednak żaden Ghul do mnie nigdy nie wrócił i nie widziałem by komukolwiek wracał... - Powiedział. - Rozumiem, a dokąd teraz jedziemy? - Zapytałem. A Matt wyglądał jakby nad tym myślał ale po chwili odpowiedział: - Do Cichego zakątka, który mieści się daleko od Koszmarnej Grani Blakka... Mianowicie do Cichej Trawy! ''To be continued... xd ''(Chyba, następny rozdział: 16 komentarzy) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach